Love can Cripple and Save
by Jessica-Saki-Hanajima
Summary: Jessica Spellman and Laura Sanderson have been best friends for seventeen years, As they enter their last year at Hogwarts they realize that real danger awaits them outside the safety of the school.


Love can Cripple and Save

Written for- Laura-shi as a b-day present

Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter Universe sadly that belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros., But if I did Remus would hate Tonks for the rest of his life and Severus would still be alive as would Remus!

Have fun reading

* * *

Jessica Spellman let out a bored sigh as she watched her parents leave the train station. _Another year at Hogwarts _she thought as she pushed her cart towards the train loaders with a sigh. She slung her black bag over her shoulder and walked off in search of her friends. The seventh year Head Girl spotted Laura Sanderson and smirked softly as her best friend of nearly 16 years glared at the first years in front of her. Jessica walked up in time to catch the end of the conversation.

" If you ever speak to me like that again I will make sure your head lands on a silver platter" Laura hissed flipping her red and blonde striped brown hair out her face while she glared at the two cowering first years. " Yes Laura they whimpered before running like scared puppies.

" You really should be nicer to your cousins Laura" Jessica sighed before smirking as her friend jumped and spun around. " Jessica you're here finally" Laura cried hugging her friend a smile now on her face. " How was your summer" Laura asked her hazel eyes sparkling as her friend's grey eyes began to dance merrily. " Wonderful my dear Laura simply wonderful" Jessica said throwing an arm around her friends shoulder as they walked down the platform. The two friends chatted about their summers and the torture they inflicted upon their younger brothers. They heard a commotion in front of them and looked up to see what was going on.

" Why don't you leave Lily alone Snivillus she doesn't want to speak with you" James Potter cried his face set in a glare as he looked at Severus Snape. " I wasn't speaking to you therefore I don't need you to speak to me Potter" Severus spat with enough venom to kill a horse. " Leave us alone and go worship at your Mistress's feet" James spat putting a protective arm around Lily.

" Why James Severus doesn't worship at my feet merely at my temple" Jessica said as she and Laura walked up. " The two bitches of Hogwarts have finally arrived" Sirius Black piped up and Jessica and Laura grinned and nodded in unison. " He was standing behind James looking extremely bored at the scene playing out. Next to him was Remus Lupin his sandy haired head buried in a book ignoring his friends antics. At the mention of Jessica and Laura his amber eyes snapped up. The seventh year finally laid eyes on his girlfriend and winced at the look of malice brewing in her eyes. " Why don't we go get on the train" he said speaking up for the first time since they got to the train station. " Yes let's do that" Lily said silently pleading with James.

" Fine let's go' James spat grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her towards the train. Lily winced at the thought of what her friends would do to James and Sirius once the term started. Sirius followed after nodding at Remus, Laura pulled Severus along to give the two seventh years privacy for a few minutes. " Your showing more restraint than usual why" Remus asked after tucking his book in his bag. " Because I can simply torture them in school" Jessica said smiling and Remus nodded as he sighed. " Did you tell Malfoy and Bella " He asked and Jessica cringed. " I've told James and Sirius they've gotten over it is there a problem with us being together" He asked. " No that's not it but Lucius and Bellatrix are mean and I don't want to have to turn my friends in frogs Remus" Jessica said pouting. " A Slytherin pouting I've seen it all now" Remus said rolling his eyes as the couple moved towards the train. " It's been two years I want you to tell them now" He demanded and Jessica's shoulders fell. She grumbled as she nodded in agreement. " I'll tell them on the train" She sighed as they got on the train. They walked to the Seventh Year coaches and both saw their friends waving at them. " Alright I behaved I want a kiss that will make Sirius gag" Jessica said her hands on her hips smiling at her boyfriend. Remus leaned in and Jessica inwardly giggled as Sirius groaned loudly within the coach. " Slimy Slytherin" Remus sighed smiling. " Gross Gryffindor" Jessica replied smiling back. They shared another kiss before entering their respective coaches. Laura and Severus looked at one another before looking at Jessica before letting out a loud ew causing Jessica to laugh.

Jessica smirked at Laura as she fell into the seat opposite her. " So Severus has Laura told you anything fascinating about her summer" Jessica asking her friend. " No why" Severus said glancing at her then Laura who was now a light pink. " Laura what happened" He asked raising any eyebrow at one of his few friends. " Not.. .thing Severus just the usual summer in France" Laura said stammering over her words as her friend twisted in laughter at her situation. "I'm going to go find Lucius and Narcissa" Severus said standing up and shaking his head as he left. The door closed and Jessica laughed out loud as Laura tried to beat her with her book. " I'm sorry Laura I couldn't help myself' Jessica gasped fixing her black t-shirt before giggling again. " It's not funny I told you about my feelings for Severus in trust" Laura cried glaring at her friend. " It's bad enough he only sees Lily and he insist on telling me how good he is for her". Laura crossed her arms in disgust at Severus's love for Lily, Not that she hated Lily but she had liked Severus for some time and it was hard to get him to see anyone else let her alone her.

" Yes well I've be ordered to tell Lucius and Bella now" Jessica grumbled sitting up. " Oh Remus is good Laura said. At that exact moment the door opened and Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Black entered with Severus. Tell us what" Bella asked sitting down next to Laura. " Hey guys" Jessica and Laura cried smiling. " Tell us what" Bella repeated and Jessica groaned softly. " Fine Bella" she whispered sitting up some more and bracing herself for a fight as did Severus and Laura. " I've been dating Remus Lupin for two years" Jessica blurted out going for the suddenly road. " WHAT" Bella screamed standing up. " He's nice and cute I couldn't help myself" Jessica said standing up. " He's a werewolf and we all know it" Bella screamed. " I DON"T CARE" Jessica screamed and the coach fell silent as the lights began to flicker. " If you say one word to him Bella so help me I'll skin you alive" Jessica hissed glaring at the girl. " Yes well let's all calm down Lucius said pushing Jessica down then Bella " Narcissa and I got engaged over the summer" the blonde aristocrat said smiling. Jessica simply stared out the window in a foul mood.

* * *

What felt like hours later the train arrived at Hogwarts. " So Jessica are you riding with us Bella" Narcissa asked and Jessica gave a negative response as she fixed her robes. " Laura and I will be riding with Remus and Severus" Jessica said and Bella grumbled under her breath as she walked away. " Well okay see you at the feast" Lucius said smiling before leading Narcissa to a carriage like a gentlemen. Jessica, Severus and Laura moved towards the Prefect carriages and found Remus standing next to one with James, Sirius and Lily. "Jessica Laura, Severus you guys made it" Lily said her remarkable green eyes dancing at the sight of her friends. " Hello Lily" The three Slytherins said smiling at the Gryffindor before glaring at Sirius and James. " Do not start any of you" Remus said speaking up with a warning to the group. Jessica sighed with the tone of becoming bored as she straightened her black button up and adjusted her black elbow length gloves, They had silver snakes going up them to complement the name Lady Jessica Princess of the Silver Snakes given to her by her boyfriend in their second. Laura also had a pair identical to Jessica's except for emerald snakes covered hers. She played with the chains on her plaid skirt before stepping into the carriage. Laura followed. She had chosen a deep green button up and a plaid skirt with chains as a belt with knee high boots similar to her friends.

Jessica and Laura hadn't dressed in regulation school uniforms since their third year. It was known that Albus Dumbledore would give them detention for the first week of school and they could dress however they pleased within certain rules. No one complained or challenged it or would find themselves on the wrong end of Remus Lupin's wand. He may be a quiet bookworm most days but if you messed with his girlfriend you'd regret it for the rest of your life. He knew that Jessica could very well take care of herself but protecting her was something he saw as his job, Even his friends never crossed that line. Remus stepped into the carriage and sat next to his girlfriend putting his arm around her.

Jessica looked at Remus and smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She reached up with her other hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear and smiled again. She felt Laura's kick against her leg and tore herself away from him. " What Laura" She asked and then fell silent as she saw Severus staring at Lily with almost to the point of crying. " Does she like him" Remus asked and Jessica nodded wincing. " It's difficult in our dorm at times" Jessica whispered before giving Laura an apologetic look.

They arrived at the castle within a matter of minutes and they all piled out the carriage the reality of this being their last year within Hogwarts safe walls finally hitting home.

" Well I'll see you guys in the Great Hall Headmaster asked me to lead the first years in this year" Jessica sighed and Laura cringed. " I hate first years" she whispered walking away. Severus followed her as Lily and Remus went in search of James Sirius and Peter.

" Laura are you angry with me you've been short with me all day" Severus asked as he and Laura walked towards the castle. Laura looked at her gloved hands before answering his question, " No Severus I'm not angry with you I'm just disappointed about something else" Laura said lying to the boy she claimed to be in love with. " Why has someone hurt you" Severus said his overprotective side jumping into hyper drive as he grabbed Laura's hand. " Not intentionally I like someone and he is infatuated with someone else" Laura giggled the rare concern on Severus's face priceless. " Then he is an idiot you're an amazing person" Severus said squeezing her hand tighter. _" I'll remind Severus that he just called himself an idiot one day" _Laura thought a smile plastered on her face. The pair entered the castle hand in hand as usual sight for the Princess of Emerald Snakes and her secret Prince.

_Look at all these damn first years I wonder if I can ignore them all_ Jessica thought as she stood in front of the group of Hogwarts newest students with a bored face. Why Headmaster had chosen her for this job she'd never know she hated first years, she hated most people. They all looked at her in awe their eyes showing fear, excitement and wonder at the same. The few Blacks and Sanderson's she saw were cowering already and that certainly made Jessica perk up.

" Shut up!" Jessica cried and the crowd fell silent and gave her undivided attention. " Very good welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Head Girl Jessica Spellman, I will never like any of you so if you see me in the corridors don't speak to me" she said smiling sweetly at the students. " Now follow me to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your Houses, If you are lucky enough to be placed into Slytherin you'll be led to the snake-pit by our head Prefect Laura Sanderson"

" And if you think I'm evil you've haven't met Laura yet" Jessica added with a smirk. Jessica led the group through the corridors and up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. She let them ooh for a moment before pushing the doors to the Hall open and entering. The first years stood in the doorway in shock at the size of the room. Jessica stopped and turned around and looked at them. She snapped and let out a whistle and they all jumped and looked at her." Stop drooling and enter the room" Jessica snapped glaring at them. They finally made it to the head of the room. Jessica walked away as Professor Slughorn took over for her. " Kill me" Jessica whispered as she sat down next to Laura who handed her a note. Jessica looked down and scanned the coded message. " Il a tenu la main" Jessica said gaping at her friend who nodded smiling. " Oh how cute". They smiled at each other before turning to the head of the room to see who else would be entering the snake-pit this year.

Laura was about to go meet Jessica outside her new quarters when she heard a low moan in the corridor she had just entered. She quickly lit her wand and searched around for whoever was hurt. She saw him a few minutes later his black hair plastered to his face by what seemed blood. " Severus" she whispered and he looked at her. He was covered in bruises and cuts, It looked to Laura like the Marauders had caught Severus in a hallway " It wasn't Black Laura" he rasped as he watched tears come to her eyes. " Why didn't you stay with Bella Severus" Laura asked as the green amulet around her neck lit up as she called for Jessica, Lucius and Bella. " Jessica is going to have a field day with this" Severus sighed as Laura checked the cut on the side of his face. Laura smirked softly and nodded in agreement, They two of them heard yelling coming from their left and smiled. " Severus" Jessica, Lucius and Bella cried as they ran down the corridor. " What in the hell happened to you" Jessica demanded rage building in her body. " A welcome home present from Potter" Severus winced as Laura and Bella helped him stand up. " Well I think the snake-pit should give Mr. Potter a welcome back of our own" Lucius said as the five friends looked at one another.

The next morning the five Slytherins entered the Great Hall with smiles and smirks on their faces. They walked to their seats to wait for their latest scheme to unfold. What felt like ages but was actually minutes the Marauders entered the Great Hall. " I really don't care, If you know what's good for you you'll stay away those Slytherins they are nothing but trouble" James cried and they saw Remus roll his eyes and walk away and Sirius followed him. " Now" Jessica whispered smiling. James let out a cry as he suddenly was drenched in green slime. The Slytherin table erupted into laughter as the obnoxious Gryffindor was then covered in feathers to top it off. "He looks like a green pigeon" someone cried. Soon the entire Great Hall was laughing as James stood there green slime and feathers falling off his body.

* * *

" Jessica Remus" cried as he followed his girlfriend and her friends down the corridor after breakfast had ended. Jessica turned as Laura smirked softly. " Remus is something wrong" Jessica asked a sincere look on her face. " You did that to James didn't you" Remus snapped and Jessica nodded as the group behind her began to laugh lightly. " I'm sorry I must own up to this" Jessica sighed sarcastically behind disappointed in her actions. " He attacked Severus with that worm I had to react"

" Please lay off the jokes for the rest of the day and I'm saying the next same thing to James and Sirius" Remus said crossing his arms. " Oh fine we'll let him live" Jessica sighed.. " See you in potions darling" Jessica said before walking away leaving her boyfriend to gape at her retreating form. " Jessica your going to make him go brain dead one day" Laura giggled as she hooked her arm with Jessica's. The pair were in identical black mail chain pants, green fishnet arm gloves with an assortment of rings. Both were wearing green tshirts with different writing on them, On Laura's was **OH CRAP! You're going to speak to me aren't you?** while Jessica's stated **I'm the kid your parents warned you about. **She and Laura's mother's had met in the doctors office and they had been born within five days of each other Both Laura and Jessica had gotten their attitudes from their mothers and were upholding the family honor very well. The only difference between the two was that Laura wasn't fully related to her brother's and sisters because her mother had fallen in love with Laura's father before she met her stepfather. Laura didn't know her real father but she and Jessica were searching for him. Laura loved her stepfather but she just had to know.

:" Laura are you alright you spaced out for a moment" Jessica said nudging her friend lightly.

" Oh sorry I just was thinking about Severus and Lily" Laura said hurt laced in her voice. " How can he not see me Snake it's starting to get aggravating" she sighed. " It'll get better Nix you'll see we've just got to manage to tear Severus away from Lily for a little while" Jessica said smiling. The pair entered the Potions classroom and Professor Slughorn tipped their hats to them and they smiled and sat down at the table. " Girls we'll be joined by Sirius Black I need you two to help him I'm pairing you with Lupin as well" he said and smiled at the twin groans. " How'd the little idiot even make it into the NEWT class" Laura growled as the news of her cousin brought her mood down. " I'm not sitting next to him" Jessica said as they found their seats. " Oh not fair just because Remus is your boyfriend doesn't mean I get stuck with the dog" Laura hissed following Jessica across the room.

Remus and Sirius entered a few minutes later and Jessica smiled at Laura as Remus sat next to her. Sirius slid onto the stool next to Laura and they both looked uncomfortable. " I'm sorry I tried to stop him" Sirius said. " I don't even want to hear it Sirius Black I just bet you and James couldn't wait to beat up on Severus" Laura hissed glaring at him. " "Whatever the hell he did to the two of you it hasn't lasted seven years" she snapped. " Laura I never touched Snape last night honestly" Sirius said and Laura rolled her eyes and turned towards the front of the room. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Hi I'm Saki,

The first chapter of Love can Cripple and Save isn't very good ( but that's my lack of self confidence speak :(. ) I hope you all like it

Please review but don't be mean :( I'll cry


End file.
